What Could Have Been
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: Gibbs thinks of his family and imagines unfulfilled memories. Kinda sad.


**What Could Have Been**

**A/N: Ok, this is kind of a tear-jerker one. Fair warning, pretty heart-wrenching. I thought of this and decided is was worth writing, although I think other people have written something like this but... this is my version so, enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ITS AFFILIATES, no matter how much I want to be Ziva!**

* * *

**He was greeted with the sound of laughter. **_**Their **_**laughter. It happened every day, and he knew he had the most amazing family. No matter how bad his day had been, he could always count on his girls to make him smile.**

**That joy and laughter, they were both gone now. The house became lifeless. That's just what it is now, a house. It was no longer a home to him. It was just another place he's living in.**

**Now when he came home, he was greeted by dead silence. No voices, no laughter, just an empty house with a bottle of bourbon and an unfinished boat waiting for him in the basement.**

**His memories were no longer that of laughter and love. They were now of the blood-stained carpet and furniture. **_**Their**_** blood. The remains of what was left of their house after the bomb exploded. Those are the memories that came to mind now, everytime he thought of them. Their agony, rather than their joy. Their blood, rather than their laughter. He shed a silent tear every once in awhile. His life completely changed after they were killed. He wasn't the same again. He wasn't ever going to be the same person ever again. Those two were his world, and without them, his world was shattered. He could never find anyone as perfect as them ever again. He knew it.**

* * *

**He had a flashback of his little girl, his precious daughter. His daughter of eight years, his sweet Kelly. He remembered her playing dolls with the doll house he built her. He remembered her dance recital. He remembered her and her friend giggling in the backyard.**

**He thought of all the memories he could never share with her.**

**He imagined her in a blue gown over her favorite dress. "Kelly Gibbs." the anouncer would say as she walked across the stage to receive her diploma.**

**He imagined the night when there would be a boy wanting to speak with him. "Can I marry your beautiful daughter?" he would ask him. She would be his world.**

**He imagined that day when he would walk her down an aisle as she wore the most sensational white dress. "I do." They would both say.**

**He imagined the day he would be in a hospital waiting room, awaiting any news. "The Gibbs' family." A nurse would call as they were finally allowed to see her. "It's a girl!" She would say, holding her precious child. He would remember then how little she was when she was a baby.**

**He imagined babysitting for them as they went on a date. "Gampa."the little one would say for the first time, and his heart would melt.**

* * *

**He then had a flashback of his perfect wife, his beautiful treasure. His wife of nine years, his wonderful Shannon. He remembered the first time they met. He remembered her warm smile. He remembered her love for him, as he had mutual feelings for her.**

**He thought of the precious moments they would never have.**

**He imagined that day when she would say "I'm pregnant!" He knew she always wanted to have another child. Of course, it would be a boy. They always wanted a boy. She would be so excited. "Dreams do come true." he would tell her with a wink. "I know mine did."he would finish as he looked intently at her.**

**He imagined their ten year anniversary, as she would be wearing the most breath-taking dress. It was her idea to renew their vows. "I do, again." They would both re-declare their affectionate love for each other.**

**He imagined the day she turned forty. "I'm too old."she would say with a laugh. "You don't look a day over twenty-seven." he would tell her, and it was true. "How did I get so lucky to be blessed with such a beautiful wife?" he would tell her as he saw a stray tear roll down her cheek.**

**He imagined the day they would be sitting on their porch, drinking coffee, in the morning. "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."she would say. "I love you, too, Shannon Gibbs."he would say with that cheesy grin. "I want to grow old with you, I want to love you forever." "I thought I kinda already was old."he would say with a slight chuckle.**

**He imagined the day she would die, at eighty-three years of age, getting the chance to live her life to the fullest. That day would be sad, but he would know he'd be seeing her in a few years. "Leroy, don't forget me." "Never."he would say assuringly. "I. Love. You."she would say, slowly, softly, until her eyes closed and he didn't feel a heartbeat. "I love you, too, my perfect angel."he would say, knowing she heard from up where she was.**

**He imagined these times, these empty memories. They were only dreams. They were only what could have been...**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so hope you liked it! Thanks for reading:) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
